


Bats Band Together

by Sar61_Sanz6



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Bad Blood (2016), DCU, The Batman (Cartoon), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Batfamily (DCU), Black Markets, Bounty Hunters, Brothers, Dimension Travel, Dimension hopper, Dysfunctional Family, Flerken, Grocery Shopping, Guns, Kidnapping, Multiverse, Other, Shopping, Siblings, Sisters, Slavery, Teleportation, Weapons, inter dimensional traveling, slavers - Freeform, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6
Summary: Su Tripp was an ordinary dimension hopper, one of the most common interdimensional travelers, she was just getting her new home/ship a cleanup. It was a good buy that needed a lot of work, but she managed to get everything fixed at least. Just when she was sleeping on her ideas for the interior design, she gets some unexpected company. She half expected a burglar or a group of robbers, what she did not expect, was a group of newbies with no idea of how they got from their home dimensions to her ship. Problem is, it’s gonna be a long ride to get them home, and not all of them are the best company.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Ordinary Day, Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossingTheFourthWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossingTheFourthWall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smash Worlds Tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387013) by [CrossingTheFourthWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossingTheFourthWall/pseuds/CrossingTheFourthWall). 



> For anyone who ever wondered what could happen if multiple versions of Batman's partners ever got together in the multiverse.

“OK! That’s the last chore.” 

Su Tripp looked over her work, a perfectly polished floor, dust-free walls, newly replaced buttons on the control panels of the helm, and new seats made of a super comfortable fabric that she had spent a lot of money on. 

“And with that, my beautiful ship, the  _ Aphis-Pecs _ , is officially clean.” 

She smiled at her work as she walked out the helm and down the halls, also perfectly clean and practically sparkling. 

“And they said I was crazy for purchasing this baby in the condition it was. Well, I just saved 18 thousand Quint, and got this place clean for nothing, so there!” 

She fist-bumped the air, then patted herself on the back, “This calls for ice cream Su… good idea Su.” 

She went farther down the hall, passing many clean and empty bedrooms, to the staircase that took her to the top level of her ship. 

The top floor was her food storage and kitchen with an empty space that would be good for a dining area. 

Su went through a door that had a mostly empty walk-in pantry, only things filling the many shelves were small boxes in various sizes and colors. 

She went to the box on the far end of the pantry and opened it, revealing many small pill-shaped capsules with small buttons. Each one was no bigger than a finger and labeled in different colors and numbers. 

Su grabbed one and walked out the pantry, clicked the button on the capsule, and tossed it in front of her. The capsule exploded and revealed a small freezer, which Su opened and took a tiny carton of vanilla ice cream. 

Closing the freezer, she walked off to the kitchen part on the floor and searched the drawers for a spoon. 

“Yup, after a~ll your hard work you earned this treat. If Alima could see this now, she’d be all: ‘Wow! Sis, I can not believe you actually stopped to clean something, I mean, you usually get drones or bots to clean for you’. Ah, sis, I actually miss your sarcasm.” 

Su found a spoon and leaned on the counter as she opened her carton of sugar cream and proceeded to swallow large scoops of it. 

“Though what I miss most is having someone else to talk to. Talking to myself is starting to make me wonder if I’m going crazy. Am I?... Nope, I don’t think I am.”

Su laughed and walked over to the opposite side of the floor where a large and wide window would reveal the vast space surrounding her ship when she finally launched it. The area is where she planned to get a table and chairs for a dining area would have a perfect view of the stars. It was, in her opinion, exactly where a dinner table should be. 

She gazed out the window, looking at nothing but the walls of her workshop, wondering how her family was doing. She knew her mom and dad were likely still at the Axiom Nexus, enjoying the rest of their lives without her and her sister bugging them. Her sister was probably in another world now, having an adventure of a lifetime and meeting some new friends. 

The nineteen-year-old girl finished her reward, tossed the frozen cream carton into a rubbish bin, walked up to the small freezer, and pressed a button on it that made another small explosion, which turned it back into a capsule. She quickly put it away in the pantry and turned back to the stairs, heading farther down until she reached the bottom-most floor, the docking bay. 

She walked down the ramp and locked up her ship before walking to an open door that led to another staircase. 

“Okay, with the basic cleaning done, it’s time to think of interior designs. Maybe wood floors, some wall art, definitely a dinner table… a large one? Yeah, a large one would be perfect. Spare bedrooms can all have the same style. Or should each one get their own?” 

Su continued mumbling to herself, going over the many options for her ship’s interior and style. She continued to mumble and plan as she made herself dinner, washed up, and dressed for bed. 

_ “Oh~ sweet, sweet, sleep is calling me~... Nightingale, please sing for me~... Lullabies and wonderest dreams~... take me to the realm of slee~p...”  _

Su sang to herself a made-up song, following a melody made in her head as she laid down on her large bed. Her exhaustion finally caught up to her, allowing her to finally sleep after five full days of cleaning with only short naps fueling her. 

But the universe hates her, so she only got three hours of sleep before she was rudely woken up by the sound of fighting and very loud shouting. 

“... you have got to be capital F-ing kidding me… ” Su mumbled to herself as she slid off her bed and tiredly reached for her closest plasma gun (she had multiple throughout her home). 

Then walked out of her room in the direction of the noise with a desire to kill the bastard or bastards who decided that robbing her while she was sleeping was a good idea. 

“Can’t get one fracking night of sleep after hard work… Does nobody know what basic decency is? The multiverse must hate me… that can be the only explanation… the fracking, mother f-ing, kakash of a multiverse, flipping HATES me...” Su kept on mumbling as she walked through her home to the workshop doors, which she kicked down off their hedges. 

Making her entrance, she aimed her weapon, causing multiple small barrels to separate from the center one, each aimed at one of the intruders who stopped fighting and were now giving her their full and undivided attention. 

“All~ right you jack-kins! Put your hands and/or appendages where I can see them, or so help me, you are ALL going to find out just how PEACHY I am after five whole quintans without ANY sleep!!” 

Each of her twelve intruders put their hands up, some more reluctantly than others, seemingly coming to an unspoken agreement to stop fighting over whatever. 

Su looked over each of them quickly; most of them were young adults or teens while the rest of them were, surprisingly, kids. They were all dressed in dark costumes, safe for the younger ones who had red, four of them were girls and the other eight were boys. All of them had gathered themselves into four small groups, seemingly with people they were partnered with. 

One was a group of two. A small boy, roughly nine or ten years old, was dressed in a red shirt with green sleeves, gloves, and pants, along with a black cape that had a bright yellow interior. His eyes were obscured by a black mask with white lenses and he had an R patched on the right side of his chest. The girl was mainly dressed in violet with a black cape and cowl with a yellow bat sewn across her chest and a yellow belt fastened around her waist. Both of them had their hands up with worried and nervous expressions. 

A group of five was standing a few feet in front of them, most with guarded expressions safe for the smallest who looked like he wanted to slice someone up with the sword he carried. One man was fitted in a black suit with a dark blue bird symbol across his chest and a domino mask with twin batons in his hands. A man behind him was dressed similarly but his suit looked like it was made of metal, likely armor, with two wings sticking out of his back, and the top portion of his face was covered by his metal cowl. A woman stood to the right of the first man, her suit could pass for a dark purple with a yellow bat symbol, belt, boots, and cape that had a black back. Another woman stood behind her leaning more to the right, she was slightly taller than the other with a mostly black suit with a red bat symbol on her chest as well as red gloves, boots, cape, and belt. The final member was standing between the front-most people of their group, with a sword strapped on his back. He wore a uniform similar to the other boy, possibly the same age, but with more black and a hood added to his cape, his mask more intimidating, and his overall expression was deadly. The same capital R was placed in the same spot on his chest as the other kid. 

Farther to the right of the workshop was another group of two, though the two men seemed to want to be farther away from each other. As if they were only tolerating each other's presence because she was holding a pretty intimidating gun. The one on the left was dressed like the first man in the group of five, but the bird symbol stretched across his shoulders and was a brighter blue; the same color was wrapped around his wrists. The other man had on a full face mask which, honestly, looked like a helmet and it was a striking red color. That was the only colored part of his attire, as his jacket was dark brown, his undershirt was grey, and his pants were a darker shade of grey. 

The last group was a group of three, located just to the right and positioned as if they were heading for the door she busted down before she arrived. The one closest was dressed just like the other two that were similar; black with a blue bird symbol on his chest, with twin batons attached to his belt. The one behind him as a kid, possibly an early teen, in a similar uniform to the other kids, but with all the green replaced with red and black, and the same R sat on the right of his chest. The person behind the red-clothed kid was a girl, a late teen if not a young adult, dressed in grey with a black bat symbol on her chest, a black cape with a yellow interior, and a yellow belt. 

All the males, as she could see, had black hair while all the females all had red hair. The similarities in their attires could not be a coincidence, though they did not seem to be well associated with each other. If Su squinted, she could almost swear some were…. identical…. 

“... oh mother of- THIS IS JUST PERFECT!” Su shouted while tilting her head to the ceiling, “Of course I get stuck dealing with this sh- you know what?! Forget it!” 

Su disarmed her plasma gun, making all the small barrels bunch together, carelessly tossing it to the left as she raised her hands in the air in exasperation while looking up at seemingly nothing, “I can’t get a NORMAL life, can I?! I’ve just got to put up with the same fracking stuff my old man and dear mother had to tolerate! Screw this! Screw reality! Screw the multiverse! Screw EVERYTHING!!! I am not dealing with this!” 

Su ranted on like this as she turned around to walk back to her room, completely ignoring the confused and wide-eyed looks her intruders gave her as she moved from their sight. They heard every word she shouted as Su relocated from the workshop to the house. 

None of the intruders said anything as Su ranted in her home until the boy in the first group spoke up.

“... so… does anyone know what she’s talking about?” 

He was given various versions of ‘no’, ‘nope’, ‘got me’, and ‘nu-uh’. 

“Good to know I’m not the only one who’s clueless about all this.” the boy’s female partner said plainly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first group of 2- The Batman  
> group of 5- after Batman: Bad Blood  
> the other group of 2- Batman: Under the Red Hood  
> group of 3- Young Justice, just before season 2 
> 
> Just so everyone is clear on who is who!


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos!

**_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_ **

*click* 

“Ugh~... what happened? Why do I have a headache?... and why do I feel like cursing the cosmos to oblivion?” 

Su reluctantly and painfully sat up from her bed, scratching her head as she stood up. 

“One thing at a time girl… first is breakfast, then questions. Sounds good?... yeah that sounds good.” 

She walked to her door, eyes half-closed, and exited her room to head straight for the kitchen. She vaguely noticed the human bodies sitting in her living room and table but was too tired to take full notice. 

Su took out a tin cylinder can of kombucha, albeit an alien/space version of the one her mother makes but it was what she needed this morning. 

She was filling a kettle with water and placing it on the stove to boil when she heard, “... Um, miss?” 

Su kept her back to them and raised her pointer finger over her head, “Just a minute, dear, when I’m actually awake and fully conscious enough to process this.” 

The kettle whistled and Su removed it to cool as she reached into the cabinets for a tall glass mug. Putting two heaping scoops of kombucha in the glass and filling it with the hot water to seep. 

“Are you able to comprehend the situation now?” one voice, a boy, asked annoyingly. 

Su just responded, “Patience, kiddo, we’ve got all the time in the multiverse.” 

After a few minutes, she took the glass and drank it, not caring for the tea leaves and stems she was swallowing. Slowly, she was remembering the events of last night, but kept her emotions in check, considering she was too tired to go off again. 

“Um, I’m not a big tea person, but I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to strain that.” the voice of one of the youngest girls spoke up. 

Su waved a hand, “I’m a big girl, I don’t mind kombucha leaves as much as some people.” 

She slowly turned around, facing the intruders who were looking at her with different expressions. All ranging from anger, confusion, annoyance, curiosity, and guardedness. 

Su looked them over, doing a quick headcount while she was at it, “... two, four… ten, twelve. All right, good to know none of you left, doubt you would have any idea where to go if you looked outside.” 

“Oh, we did,” the man with the metal outfit said, “and frankly, it’s a bit hard to believe what we saw.” 

Su knew what they were talking about, if they were from an Earth similar to the one her parents came from, then seeing the heart of Plazza Nexus must be a bit overwhelming. Flying mobiles, curved buildings, skyscrapers that reached the atmospheric border and connected to it, adding to that; the space shuttles and ships that rivaled the size of asteroids and looked, as her parents once said, ‘like something out of a science-fiction cartoon.’ Yeah, for them, it had to be completely unbelievable. 

Su however, nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, “Well, believe it, metal man. Because you are currently in Plazza Nexus, one of many but few hot spots for inter-dimensional trade, alliance, dealings, and not to mention, a great vacation sight. It’s also a good place to start a new life in another world if you're one of the few million people who can travel between universes.” 

She sipped her beverage as silence took over, allowing her intruders/guests to process what she said. 

After a few minutes, Su asked, “Any of you want ko-fi or citrus liquis? It’s the closest I got to coffee and orange juice.” 

Another moment of silence passed before the seemingly youngest replied, “Um, I’ll try the… ‘citrus liquid’.” 

Su chuckled, “It’s ‘citrus liqui **s** ’ with an S instead of a D.”

His girl partner looked around the kitchen before speaking, “Yeah, I could use some caffeine, you got sugar and cream?” 

Su smiled, “Processed sugar hasn’t gotten to the market yet, but I do have raw cane sugar. As for the cream, people here use evaporated Lactium or sweetened yogurt.” 

The girl simply nodded and Su turned around to make ko-fi and a glass of citrus liquis, “Anyone else?” she asked as she got her ko-fi maker set. 

“You know what, yeah, I’ll take coffee.” the metal man replied. 

“Sign me up, this is too crazy without a drink.” the red-masked man said. 

The other three girls unintentionally said, “I’ll have some” at the same time. Though they did not react to it. 

The three men dressed in black with the blue colored bird symbols all said, “Me too” and looked at each other with awkward expressions. 

The mostly-red-dressed kid looked between the six of them and shook his head tiredly, “This is just weird. I need caffeine”

The kid with the annoyed scowl on his face huffed, “Tt. Kombucha.”

Su turned to look at the kid, who was staring at her with an indifferent expression, and locked eyes with him. She privately wondered if he was crazy. 

“Kiddo, I know that on a lot of Earths, kombucha is only slightly alcoholic, but this version?” Su lifted the can of kombucha for the room to see, “Yeah, this is three times as alcoholic as the average human kombucha and last I checked, only humans over the age of twenty-one can drink any form of alcohol.” 

The kid’s brows furrowed with a scowl, clearly annoyed. Whether it was because she knew human customs or that she blatantly told him he was not allowed to drink kombucha, Su did not know. 

“That has alcohol?” the red-masked man asked. 

Su nodded and the man replied, “Change my mind, gimme a tall glass of that.” 

“All right, red mask,” Su said shrugging her shoulders, “just stop when you get tizzy, I’d rather not have a drunkard crashing on my couch out cold.” 

Fifteen minutes of calm silence passed and Su handed each person a different glass of their choice in drink. She handed the annoyed kid a glass of plain Midori tea; which was a version of green tea from some other dimension with tea specialties. 

“Tt. What is this?” he asked, still scowling. 

Su shrugged as she gave the red masked man a tall mug of kombucha, “You can’t have kombucha, so I gave you Midori tea instead. You need caffeine as much as the rest of us and trust me, you're gonna need a drink when we start talking about your current situation.” 

All of them tensed a bit and took their drinks, the youngest boy trying his beverage out first. 

“Woah,” the little boy gasped, eyes wide, “this tastes weird, but in a good way.” the kid took a couple more gulps before turning to Su and asking, “What’s this made from? It’s kinda like orange and lemon mixed together but kinda different too.” 

“Well,” Su replied, “you’re right. Citrus liquis is made from a fruit that is like an Earth’s orange and lemon fused together. But the fruit also has the taste of another fruit, one that’s from another planet in a different kind of dimension. That’s the ‘kinda different’ taste you’re getting at.” 

“Huh,” the youngest girl said, “you seem to know a lot about Earth.” 

Su smiled, “Well my Mama and Padré were from an Earth before they decided to hook up and move to the Axiom Nexus.” 

The boy who had been scowling was finally softening his expression a bit, but it only changed from annoyed to confusion mixed with suspicion, “You’ve been saying ‘an Earth’ and ‘Earths’ more than just ‘Earth’. I’m assuming the reason is related to the fact that many of us here appear identical to each other in more ways than one.” 

Su sighed and tiredly rubbed a hand down her face, “Hit the nail on the head, kiddo. You see, most of you are likely the same person, but from different dimensions. Or universes, realities, whatever you want to call it, there are literally a hundred different names for alternate worlds throughout the multiverse.”

The older, mostly-red-dressed kid gained a surprised and intrigued expression, “You mean the multiverse theory is real?” 

“Of course,” Su smirked, “the space beyond a planet’s atmosphere is infinite and the possibilities of life are limitless. While in some worlds certain things are impossible, in another universe, they can be a simple way of life. Time and evolution can play a part in alternate worlds as some places have identical pasts up to a point and divide at certain life-changing moments. Literally, everything a person does can be taken into consideration with near-identical realities or universes, but you have to remember that not everything is taken with a grain of salt. One person from two near-identical worlds can be polar opposites and the reason for their differences will not always be because of how the worlds are different. Instead, they could simply be raised differently or just grow up with different personalities regardless of their identical environments.”

Su sipped her beverage as the red kid’s expression changed from surprise to amazement to excitement. She had a feeling this kid was a huge sci-fi nerd. 

“So, then, all of us,” the red kid gestured to the entire group, “are from near-identical worlds but with differences in smaller details. That means all the Nightwings are...” 

The kid trailed off the end of his sentence, looking between the three men with bird symbols. The three of them looked at each other before the one closest to the kid spoke up. 

“I guess since we are, technically, all bats-” the red masked guy scoffed, but the ‘Nightwing’ continued as if he did not hear, “-and we’re not in a place where our identities matter...” 

“... Batman won’t get too upset if we take off the masks.” one of the other ‘Nightwings’, the one standing next to the annoyed kid, finished. 

“Tt,” the annoyed kid went back to scowling, “and you really believe that they are you?” he asked his Nightwing, “What if they’re not? Or from an ‘anti-earth’? What if-” 

“If I may?” Su interrupted him, getting everyone’s attention again, “The chances of any of you being from an ‘anti’ version of your worlds, which people in the multiverse call ‘reverse worlds’, is low. And I’m  _ pretty~ _ sure none of you are from reverse worlds.” 

The scowling kid turned to face Su, his brows furrowed as he asked, accusingly, “And how do you know that?”

Su smiled knowingly despite his expression and replied, “Because to bring people from the reverse universes to the standard universes opposite to them takes a lot of energy. If you guys had come through a portal from the reverse worlds, there would have been quakes, electrical surges, unpredicted storm weather, or just natural warnings in general that signal the arrival of reverse dimensional beings. And since I did not wake up from anything like that last night and none of my neighbors have called me, it’s pretty safe to say: you’re all from standard universes.” 

Su smirked as all of her inter-dimensional intruders, now guests, stared at her with flabbergasted expressions. 

“How do you know all this?” the oldest woman, the one with the red bat symbol on her chest, asked. 

Su huffed a sigh, “That is a long story and it’s best saved for last. Right now,” Su looked over all of them, “methinks it will help everyone relax if you took off the masks, or helmets for some of you,” Su looked directly at the red-bean-headed guy as she said that, “and find your counter-parts or alternate allies. So~?” 

Everyone turned their heads in every direction, clearly not knowing where to start and nervous. Su expected as much, it’s not every day you get to meet an alternate version of yourself from another world that could be completely different from your own. Not that she would know, she wasn’t born in a world to call her own. 

“Um,” 

Everyone turned to the seemingly youngest kid, the one with a now empty glass of citrus liquis, as he looked at his partner, the seemingly youngest girl. The two shared a look and nodded to each other before the kid stood up and reached for his mask. 

With the domino cover gone, Su could see the kid had a bright pair of blue eyes that complimented his face. He had to be the youngest as he did not look much older than ten, possibly a year or two older, maybe. 

The kid looked around, taking in everyone’s expressions, the ‘Nightwings’ all looking shocked while others had surprise and intrigue. 

Taking a breath, the kid spoke, “My name is Dick Grayson, I’m eleven, almost twelve, and I’m the Robin of Gotham city, partner of Batman.” 

His girl partner took that moment to straighten and stand next to Dick and pulled her cowl back. 

The girl had long red hair and bright brown eyes, she was small and still looked young, likely a teenager. She held her head up as the other girls’ eyes widened and the men began to drop their jaws. 

“I’m Barbara Gordon,” she started, “I’m eighteen, and I’m the Batgirl of Gotham, also a partner of Batman.” 

Silence took over the room for a minute before the ‘Nightwing’ closest to the Red-Bean-Head stood up and took off his own mask. He also had a bright pair of blue irises, much like Dick’s, but there was an outer ring of darker blue if you squinted just right. 

With his mask off, he smiled kindly at the eleven-year-old and introduced himself, “I’m the Nightwing of my world, the first Robin, and my name is also Dick Grayson.”

Both Dick Graysons stared at each other, one in awe and the other in a mix of amazement and nostalgia, perhaps the young version of himself brought back memories of his own youth. Su did not know, but she felt grateful that things were going smoothly so far. 

Another moment passed before another Nightwing got up, the one standing next to the mostly-red-dressed-sci-fi-nerd, and followed his counterparts’ lead. Su saw the same blue eyes as the other two, however, she noticed that they were in a lighter hue, closer to a sky blue color. 

“I’m also Nightwing, and Dick Grayson, and these,” he gestured to the boy and girl that stood next to him, “are my friends, also proteges of Batman.” 

The girl in black and grey pushed her cowl down, showing her long, red hair and a pair of lake blue eyes. 

She introduced herself with a warm smile, “I’m Barabra Gordon, the Batgirl of Gotham, and a protege of the Batman.”

No sooner had the older Barabra finished, the red-dressed-nerd took off his mask, showing his shining blue eyes that hinted of his held back need to geek out. Su could tell he was a nerd, no questions asked now. 

“I’m Tim Drake,” he started, his smile hinted of his joy, possibly from the fact he had just been proven that the multiverse was a real thing, “I’m the third Robin of Gotham, also a protege of the Batman.” 

A huffed laugh drew everyone’s attention to the largest group, where their Nightwing gently shook his hunched head, “Well, if Bats hears about this, we can always say we had no choice.” 

“Tt,” the last kid looked over the ones that had revealed themselves as his group shared a look before coming to a silent agreement between them. 

Nightwing stepped up first, taking his mask off with little hesitation, and looked over to the other Dick Graysons with a humorous smile, “Guess you can all probably figure it out, but I’m also Dick Grayson and Nightwing.” 

His eyes were blue, just as his counterparts, but they held more light, showed more ease, and overall, seemed to hold less pain. Su had a feeling this man had gone through a lot to get over something that likely held him back. 

The Metal Man got up and his metal cowl withdrew, showing off his dark skin and little hair. His eyes were chocolate brown, hard from battle, and screamed experience. This guy had seen many things long before he wore that suit of armor, Su just knew it. 

“My name is Luke Fox,” Metal Man, now Luke began, “I’ve been the Batwing for a short time, but I’m no protege of the Batman, I follow his lead and help where I can.” 

The younger of the two remaining girls, the one with the dark purple and yellow bat symbol, took her cowl down. She had long red hair, like the other two girls and dark green eyes, almost forest green, her expression had a bit of playfulness to it as she smiled. 

“As you can also assume, I’m Barabra Gordon,” she spoke, “I’m the Batgirl of my world and I help out the Bat clan when I can.” 

The older girl in black and red took her own cowl off, showing everyone her pale-white skin and deep red lips. Surprisingly, as the hood was removed, so was her long and flowing red hair, revealing a darker, shorter red-headed woman behind the mask. Her eyes seemed to be slowly regaining life, as there was still some pain and trauma to be seen in those grey jewels; there was for all the eyes Su was seeing. She filed that information away, for now, mentally noting to ask about it at a later date. 

The short-haired red-head introduced herself a bit coldly and almost emotionlessly, “I’m Kate Kane, the Batwoman of Gotham.” 

The last kid in the entire group of inter-dimensional visitors furrowed his eyes before, reluctantly, taking off his mask. 

His face was not one of a child, rather, of a soldier who had seen death and was attempting to redeem himself. He had a bright pair of green eyes that rivaled the purest emeralds. His skin was a light peach, but if you squinted just right, you could tell there was a slight darkening hue to it, likely from being in the sunlight for an extended moment of time in his life. 

“I’m Damian Wayne,” he spoke seriously with little room for any form of kindness or respect, “I’m the second Robin and the blood son of Batman. Remember that.” 

That statement got the others’ attention as they seemed to snap into their own form of shock over it. It occurred to Su that the larger group could not only be from another universe, but also from further in time. 

“No way.” 

Everyone turned to the Red Bean Head as he got up, put his glass down, and looked over Damian with doubt. It was a bit hard to see without his facial expressions, but it was clear to tell with his voice alone. 

“The Batman, the Dark Knight, the I-could-give-a-” 

“Language!” Su scolded, “There are children present in the room, Bean Head.” 

That earned Su many blank and surprised stares from her guests for a minute before all the ‘Nightwings’ and Tim began to chuckle lightly in unison. The females in the room smirked with contained amusement along with Damian while the youngest Grayson covered his laugh with his gloved hands. 

“Bean Head?” 

Su looked at the confused red masked man dead in the eyes, “What else am I supposed to call you since you haven’t given a name? Not to mention: that mask makes your head look like a giant red bean.” 

All the Graysons were laughing out loud now, unable to contain their amusement at that statement. Damian and Kate were chuckling loudly, the three ‘Batgirls’ had to cover their mouths to muffle their giggles. 

The Bean Head growled and took off his helmet, revealing a domino mask with pointed ends that covered his eyes and a mess of black hair. 

Everyone turned to face him. Some with confused expressions while others had surprise and shock. The group of three, in particular, froze at the sight, their Dick Grayson looked extremely shocked. 

The man removed his domino mask, showing his dim green-blue eyes that almost seemed grey. His expression was hard and unyielding as if the man had walked through hell and returned deeply scarred. Judging by his eyes, Su was willing to bet this guy had died at least once before. It was possible in some worlds, so she had seen plenty of people with those eyes. 

Most held their breath as he spoke, “I’m the Red Hood of Gotham. My name is Jason Todd, I was the second Robin before, but Bruce can shove it. Clearly,” Jason eyed Tim, who was shrinking under his gaze, then Damian, who raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “it’s obvious the old man doesn’t hesitate to replace his side-kicks.” 

“That’s not what-” Jason’s Nightwing began speaking before he was cut off. 

“Can it, Dick!” Jason shouted, with a murderous look on his face, “You can sing his phrases all you like, but don’t expect me to listen. You weren’t-” 

Su pressed two fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle. The younger guests covered their ears while the others gave her their undivided attention… again. 

Su sighed, “Well, as much as I’d love to watch this drama unfold, it’s time for my introduction. Then we need to talk about more important topics. You can compare histories in your spare time. Capeesh?” 

All twelve interdimensional visitors exchanged quick glances before nodding in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else ever thought Red Hood resembled a red bean? 
> 
> Let me know down below!


	3. Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do not forget to leave kudos!

Su took a deep breath and began her intro, “Alrighty then, hello, salutations, greetings, and whatnot. My name is Su Tripp, I’m a child of first-generation World Jumpers. My parents’ main job, since their early teens, was to go to other worlds and fight or assist in major conflicts to restore balance or something like that.” Su waved a hand nonchalantly, “To make their long story short: they constantly had to work together, fell in love, compromised on leaving their home universe, had my sister and me, and then permanently retired as World Jumpers.” 

Su leaned on the countertop behind her and continued, “My sister and I grew up with their training and knowledge of the multiverse, and, once we came of age, we left the nest and went our separate ways as common interdimensional travelers called Dimension Hoppers. Which brings me to now: as you can see, I live in a workshop-house combo and am currently working on a personal ship to do some space traveling of my own. Unfortunately, some power or another has placed all of you in my care and until we know how and why you are all now my responsibility.” 

Su sighed tiredly and sipped her kombucha as she let her guests process her words in silence. 

It was Damian who spoke up first, “How are we your responsibility? We’re perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves.” 

Su looked at the kid, no more than thirteen likely, and replied, “In your worlds, you probably can. But this is not any of your worlds. Anything bad in your home dimensions has been increased a hundred-fold here. This is the Plazza Nexus, a place where multiple worlds commerce and trade everything good and bad. That’s not on a scale between continents on a planet, that’s on a scale between completely different realities. Billions, times trillions,” she shrugged, “you do the math.”

Many of the dimensionally displaced humans gained grim looks while the younger ones, safe Damian, were a mix of surprise and shock at the realization. 

Su just nodded, “That’s right, while you can possibly handle anything your Earths have thrown you, that was all a cakewalk compared to what the multiverse has in store. And since I’m the only one here with interdimensional knowledge, you’re gonna need me to stay out of trouble.” 

Jason’s Nightwing sighed, “She’s right. Whether we like it or not, we’re clueless about our location and its laws. Small dangers are now a serious problem we can’t overlook. Until we find our way home, we need her guidance.” 

Tim’s Dick Grayson nodded, “Agreed, it’d be too risky to go out on our own to find a way back. For all we know, we could have been sent here by someone trying to kill us.”

Their final counterpart rubbed a hand down his face, “Or someone wanting to drive our Batmen up a wall looking for us and strike when they least expect it. Our enemies range in all kinds of skills and tactics, the main targets could be us or our mentors.” 

Damian’s eyes narrowed, “Then we have to get back post-haste. Father can not be defeated so dishonorably.” 

The green-eyed child turned his stare to Su, “Send us back, now.” 

Su locked eyes with Damian, entering a staring contest while sipping the last of her kombucha. She placed her cup down next to the sink to her right and continued staring for another two minutes. Everyone around them looked at Su either expectantly or hopefully. 

Su sighed and closed her eyes with her head tilted to the left as she replied, “I can’t-” 

“Why?!” Damian shouted, interrupting her. 

“-yet,” Su finished as she locked eyes back at Damian, “I’m a Dimension Hopper, not a World Jumper. One of the main differences between me and my parents is that they are, or were, walking portal generators. I’m an average, ordinary, powerless, human being.” 

She crossed her arms and moved her gaze from the right side of the room to the left, momentarily locking eyes with all of her guests as she spoke, “My parents were capable of making portals through televisions when they were on their homeworld, then making them out of thin air when in other worlds.” 

Su noticed they were listening intently, taking in what she was saying, and understanding her explanation. Though the younger Robin and Batgirl seemed more interested than the others.

“Inter-dimensional portals can vary in danger and stability depending on what world you’re in. They can also pop up randomly at focal points depending on time, space, the fabric of reality,” she lifted her hand as she listed off the conditions, showing a finger for each, “the spatial range between worlds, the energies of those worlds, and other factors.” 

She gave the out-of-place humans a bored and annoyed expression, “Only those chosen to be World Jumpers or born with special dimensional traveling abilities can open portals freely. People like me have to find places where rips in space or random portals will appear.” 

Su gave Damian a sharp look, “Simply put: I can’t just ‘send you back’ like that,” she snapped her fingers, “I have to find a portal to get anywhere other than here. And even then, it’s a risky chance to take. You could end up in a world lacking a vital air element, end up on a planet with harsh and dangerous weather, or even jump in the middle of a war zone. That’s why few people out of the infinite number of populations travel outside of their own worlds. If you don’t have safe means of doing so, you could end up dead at any time, anywhere, in any way or form.” 

All of them, save Damian and Kate, widened their eyes. Their situation finally came to light. 

Su voiced their realization, “Yes, you were all extremely lucky to end up here. Had anything gone wrong or been slightly off, you could have died and never met me. Or anyone else with knowledge of the multiverse.” 

Silence fell on the room once more, allowing the misplaced humans to think things over and settle their new knowledge and shocked nerves. 

Su stayed quiet for a good thirty minutes, walking around the room to refill her guests’ beverage glasses. They only nodded or huffed their thanks and did not say a peep as they quenched their thirst. All of them found a place to sit down, the previously unseen barrier of untrust shattered as they no longer stayed close only to those of their own worlds. Now they sat calmly around their, and their partners’, alternate counterparts with little problem. 

Jason and his Dick Grayson sat on the couch with their shoulders touching and next to them were Luke, who was staring at his lap, and Kate, who sat on the armrest to his right with her arms crossed. 

Tim’s Nightwing sat hunched over on the armchair with his Barbara on the left armrest and Damian’s on the right. 

The Robin Dick Grayson sat back at the table, staring at his drink, whenever he was not sipping it, his Batgirl doing the same on his right. Across from Robin was Damian, who was furrowing his eyebrows while staring at the table, a half-full glass of Midori tea forgotten inches in front of him. Tim sat on Damian’s left as he nursed his third cup of ko-fi with an expression that could only belong to a person in deep thought. 

The last Grayson, Damian’s, sat on a folding chair Su had brought out. He kept glancing up around the room every two minutes before returning his gaze to his lap with his arms crossed. 

Su returned to her place, leaning against the counter, and cleared her throat softly, instantly gaining everyone’s attention… again. 

Su took a deep breath and spoke, “I do have the means of locating spacial rips and portals. But,” she looked pointedly at Damian, who closed his mouth as she stopped him from interrupting her, “there is no set time to when I’ll find one to any of your worlds. So, we have few options to work with.” 

She glanced around the room, everyone silent but focused on her as Damian’s Grayson nodded, “Okay, what are the options?” 

Sighing, Su began, “The first option, is that you all stay with me here until a portal to any of your worlds opens up in the Plazza Nexus. Second, I continue with my ship and take you all with me on my space traveling, the chances of finding a portal to your worlds are higher if we leave the Plazza Nexus. Especially considering that no two portals ever open up in the same location to the same place twice in a century, give or take a millennium, without a World Jumper. The third option is similar to the second, I finish my ship, take you all with me, but the first stop will be the Axiom Nexus, where my parents are. As I said before, they are walking portal generators in their own right. They may be retired, but they would be the best option for you all. If they can’t get you home, they can definitely point you in the right direction of someone who can.” 

“Um,” Tim timidly spoke up, “would the third option be faster than the second?” 

Su made a ‘so-so’ motion with her left hand, “Depends on a few factors.” 

“Like what?” Luke asked. 

“Well, a number of things if you’re trying to determine a ‘faster’ option.” Su made air quotes at faster then continued, “Time in and between realities can be a tricky thing to calculate. With portals, they tend to synchronize with the two worlds they’re connecting only for a few seconds to a few minutes and, rarely, a few days. There is a small possibility that we may find a portal to or close to any of your worlds before reaching the Axiom Nexus but it’s small. To be bluntly honest, in the multiverse, there is no ‘faster’ option, just the option of your choice.” 

“If that’s the case,” Damian’s Nightwing spoke up, “then it would be better to start with option three and if option two happens along the way, we take it.” 

“Agreed,” Tim’s Grayson said, “where we stand, all we can do is hope we get home sooner rather than later.” 

The last Nightwing nodded but said no more as the others glanced around to see everyone accepting the plan. Damian was the only one that remained stiff and indifferent but it was clear to see he had to agree to the idea. 

“Okay,” Su leaned back, “now that that’s settled, there’s something else you need to decide on.” 

All of the costumed humans looked at Su confused or with an expression that demanded she explains. 

She returned their looks with a blank face, “Damian, Tim, Jason, Luke, and Kate are fine, but the rest of you need to decide on names. ‘Cause calling any of you by one name or the other is just going to cause confusion.” 

The Batgirls and Nightwings, plus the Grayson Robin, faced each other with equal expressions of uncertainty and confliction. 

“Uh,” the youngest Batgirl slightly raised her hand, “if it helps, I can stick to ‘Batgirl’. It’ll help the two of you,” she gestured to her counterparts, “decide which can be ‘Barabra’ or ‘Babs’.” 

“Yeah,” Batgirl’s Robin spoke up, “and I can stick to ‘Robin’, and you guys can work out normal nicknames.” 

The older alternates of the young heroes glanced at each other than the oldest Batgirl faced them with a smile, “That can work.”

She turned to their final counterpart, “If it’s fine with you, I’d like to be ‘Barabra’.” 

The younger, grey-and-black-dressed counterpart, nodded, “Good, and I’ll be ‘Babs’.” 

The three alternates smiled at each other, feeling a bit better now that some confusion could be avoided. 

Barabra’s Nightwing smiled, “Then I’ll be-” 

“Grayson.” Damian bluntly interrupted, with a barely seen smirk crossing his face before he returned his expression to a blank mask. 

‘Grayson’ frowned and glared at Damian, “Actually, I was thinking-” 

“Well then,” Jason smugly spoke up as if he did not hear Grayson attempt to correct Damian and thumbed his Nightwing, “this guy will ‘Dick’ since he is one all the time.” 

“I am not!” Dick retorted, “how can you say that?!” 

“Cause it’s the truth.” Was Jason’s blatant reply which caused Dick to stare at him flabbergasted and offendedly. Many of the others giggled at this interaction before the final Nightwing cleared his throat. 

“Guess that leaves me with ‘Richard’,” he rubbed the back of his head, “gonna have to get used to hearing that without being in major trouble with Alfred.” 

All of them understood the meaning of those words and started giggling again, others of them, like Robin, Batgirl, Tim, and Babs, outright laughed without restraint. 

Su smiled, relief enveloping her as every bit of the tense air was wiped clean. Now all they needed was to plan things out. 

‘Guess my space trip just turned into a glorified journey to my parents’ house. Now we just have to hope nothing bad happens and learn to live in a ship together for an extended period of time…. At least deciding on the spare rooms’ decorating will be a bit easier.’ 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have all the deets! 
> 
> Also, just so we're clear with the names: 
> 
> The Batman:   
> Robin- Robin   
> Batgirl- Batgirl 
> 
> Bad Blood:   
> Nightwing- Grayson   
> Robin- Damian   
> Batwoman- Kate   
> Batwing- Luke   
> Batgirl- Barabra 
> 
> Under the Red Hood:   
> Nightwing- Dick   
> Red Hood- Jason 
> 
> Young Justice:   
> Nightwing- Richard   
> Batgirl- Babs   
> Robin- Tim 
> 
> Now, they just need to get back home. No biggy, right?


	4. Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a long wait but I hope you readers like this chapter!

“What’s that?” 

“Is that coat made of metal?” 

“OMG! Is this a real laser gun with a heat tracking function?!” 

“Can we leave them here? They are starting to become an annoyance.” 

Su sighed as she kept a close eye on the three kids taking in the market’s wares with awe and answered Damian, who remained indifferent to their location’s uniqueness. But she saw the small glint of interest in his eyes. 

“Sorry, kiddo, but we need to be back with everyone when we’re done. No matter how stressful and difficult it may be to handle them right now.” 

“Tt,” Damian lifted his head, “an understatement. And why must we wear these?” he asked, lifting part of the hooded cape he was wearing over his costume. One that was exactly like the others Su made Tim, Robin, and Batgirl wear. 

“Sadly, kiddo,” Su whispered softly, leaning close to Damian so few would hear them, “humans are still a rare species to find, even in interdimensional frequented places like this. You need to avoid drawing any attention, even in friendly, harmless places like this.” 

Damian frowned but seemed to understand and take caution in Su’s words. 

She was relieved, grateful that he was at least listening to her about the important stuff, and gently nudged his shoulder to request he follow her. Damian remained close as Su walked up to each kid and moved them close to her. 

“All right, listen up,” she instructed, “this place may be a friendly environment but there are still dangers. You all must stay within my sight at least and never stray far. I mean it, do not go on your own. Don’t take off your hoods, don’t talk to anybody, don’t stare, and don’t make eye contact. We’re just here to get clothes and parts, that’s it. You can look, but don’t touch, it can be seen as an insult to some species here. Got all that?” 

They all gained serious expressions and nodded. 

“Good,” Su sighed, “now, first on the list is clothes. Thankfully we got everyone’s measurements so it shouldn’t take long.” 

Everyone indicated all the adults that were back at the warehouse looking over the blueprints for the ship and studying the types of physics she left them. They needed to be up to date with quantum, equilibrium, and higher research topics if they were ever going to survive in the multiverse or even help her finish the ship. 

“Is that a cat?” Damian tugged her cloak and she looked where he was pointing. In one shop, there were caged animals of all different alien species. The one Damian was pointing to did indeed look like a muzzled black cat with white chest fur, but… 

Su froze and quickly corrected him, “Um… Damian, that may look like an Earth cat, but I assure you, it is anything but.” 

The other three listened and looked as well, “How so?” Tim asked. 

“They’re about to feed it,” Su pointed to an octopus-like alien walking up to the cat-like creature with a large alien sheep that was neon green colored with devil horns and an electrified tail, “watch and you’ll see.” 

The black cat was freed into a larger cage, and the sheep-creature was released into it as well. The octopus worker pressed a button on its belt, and the cat’s muzzle was deactivated, making it retract to the creature’s collar. At first, the cat just looked at the sheep for a few seconds, then it opened its mouth and slimy tentacles came out of it. 

Robin and Batgirl yipped as Damian and Tim stared at the cat’s reveal in disbelief. 

The tentacles grabbed the sheep and pulled it into the not-a-cat’s mouth. Once the cat closed its mouth, the tentacles were gone and it licked its face as if nothing unusual happened. 

The worker pressed another button and the muzzle was placed back as the cat moved back into its cage. 

“... what _is_ it?” Tim asked. 

“That,” Su pointed to the not-cat, “is a flerken. While it looks like an Earth cat, it lays hundreds of eggs and can fit just about anything in its stomach. In fact, its stomach is practically a folded pocket of space or a pocket dimension. They can eat anything, even other sentient aliens” 

“That’s both really cool and really terrifying.” Robin stated from behind Su. 

“Yeah,” Batgirl agreed, “are a lot of animals out here like that?” 

Su shrugged, “Depends on which animals you see and where they’re from.” 

The adult began walking away with the kids following her, but Su noticed Damian stare the longest at the flerken. He seemed more intrigued than scared of it. 

‘Must be a natural animal lover,’ Su thought, ‘they’re the only ones that don’t mind flerkens.’ 

They eventually found a clothing store to get what everyone needed. Su handled finding bargains while explaining what other kinds of things were in the store. 

They bought a full wardrobe for every person and Su made sure they were all in fabrics that were comfortable but could also be protecting. Most items were in laser-proof, fire/heat-resistant, electric-resistant, bullet-proof, or impenetrable fabrics. The multiverse was dangerous, they were gonna need all the protection they could get, especially since everyone was a rookie in dimensional travel. 

Batgirl pestered Su into buying some accessories for the females of their group and she complied, but only because she saw a bargain on jewelry with added protection that would activate in dangerous situations. Some bracelets activated shields, some rings were lasers in disguise, a few necklaces created private atmospheres around the wearer in an environment lacking oxygen, and many earrings had built-in protection spray or activated EMPs. a few charms for homemade bracelet making were smoke bombs, EMPs, paralyzation grenades, blinding powder, homing beacons, and sticky binding substances. 

Hey, they were newbies to the multiverse, heroes of Gotham, New Jersey, Earth or not; they were ill-equipped to deal with the dangers of traffickers, hunters, and maniacs. Especially since those same people were armed to the teeth with state-of-the-art technology that most Earths could only dream about. 

They quickly exited the shop, Su taking notice of Damian turning his head in the direction of the shop the Flerken was held, and stopped by any hardware and electronic stores to find everything on the list they needed. 

Su had to keep jumping from shop to shop and stall to stall just to find decent prices for some of the items needed. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a proton generator, an electro-magnetic resistant motherboard, and a hard drive with at least a 25,000 yottabyte storage for less than a fortune? Su really owed her parents a debt of gratitude for teaching her how to bargain with sellers. 

Tim was fascinated by all the technology they were coming across but Robin, Batgirl, and Damian were quickly getting bored. Su had to keep a constant eye on them so they didn’t wander off. 

Just as Su got the last thing on her list, she made a realization, “We’re gonna need to do some food shopping too. Thirteen mouths to feed total plus stocking for the trip itself. Quiznak! Hey,” she turned to her small companions, “do any of you got an idea what everyone likes?” 

The four youngsters glance at each other before turning back to Su and shrugging their shoulders. 

“We know what we like.” Batgirl stated, pointing between her and Robin, who nodded in agreement. 

“Kinda.” Tim said, making a so-so sign with his hand. 

“I do not bother making such observations.” Damian stated plainly. 

Su sighed, “O~kay then, guess we’ll get what we already know we can get and ask the others for the next time.” 

And the shopping experience was repeated as they moved to a large supermarket with three levels and a multitude of foreign foods and exotic fruits and vegetables from other worlds. 

All of them, even Damian, showed interest in multiple things they came across and asked questions about the many foods Su was buying. 

“I thought we were getting mac and cheese?” Robin confusedly pointed at the boxes Su was stocking up on. 

“This is the closest equivalent out here,” Su explained while tallying up the price, “the concept is similar, just adjusted to suit the tastes of the multiverse. This brand basically makes Earth mac and cheese, they just use ingredients from other realities. Think of it as purple Rotini and cheese, that’s the best way to describe it.” 

“Is this an apple?” Batgirl asked at the fruit market, looking at the fat, pear-shaped fruits, “It’s got weird coloring.” 

“It’s essentially an alien apple,” Su pointed at the purplish-red color, then at the bottom green hue at the base, “with some variant in flavor. Like an apple, grape, and pear hybrid, with a hint of cinnamon, at least according to my parents.” 

“Is that bacon?” Tim looked over the frozen meat Su finished purchasing, “It looks like bacon but blood red. And it’s HUGE.” 

“It comes from a giant boar-like creature mainly farmed for carnivorous travelers,” Su explained, counting her total, “not all people are omnivores.” 

“So this is primarily used for medicine more than eating.” Damian looked crucially at the Chestoberries Su stumbled upon. 

“Yeah,” Su shrugged as she purchased five crates of the berries, “but I like to use them for Ko-fi. Gives you all the energy you need for a quarter of the caffeine juice.” 

As they began heading back to the house, Tim finally pointed out something, “Hey, wait. How did you fit everything you bought into those bags?” 

The other three finally noticed that their local dimensional traveler wasn’t carrying a truckload of items and were equally as confused. Causing Su to laugh. 

“Oh!” she breathed, “I forgot this kind of stuff isn’t common on Earths unless you got magic.” she lifted her four large reusable bags that looked only partly full, “Bags like these are practically folded pocket spaces. Their inner space is near bottomless and nothing ages inside. Though it is dangerous to put live animals inside. Anything larger than the bags that go in just teleports inside at the owners’ wish. Same with getting it out.” 

“Wait so-!” Tim got excited, “they’re like, Bags of Holding?” 

Su tilted her head, “I’m not sure what that is, but if it’s anything like I just explained, then yes!” 

Tim looked at the bags in awe as Robin and Batgirl grinned with playful glee. Damian seemed interested but was tense, catching Su’s attention the most. 

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Su asked, glancing around before doing a quick survey of the neighborhood walkway they were following and walking up to gather the children forward. “Scared of a little walk around the neighborhood after shopping?” she spoke with ease and a hint of teasing to cover up the fact she had seen what was watching them. Or rather, who. 

“No,” Damian growled lowly as they walked on, twitching his head every second, “just… distracted.” 

Tim seemed to get the uneasy message and went on guard too, secretly checking their surroundings as Robin and Batgirl were pushed forward in each of Su’s arms. 

Su laughed like a playful nanny as she subtly and carefully counted their followers and assessed the situation quickly in her head. 

They were obviously hunters, some of the professionals if they had the testicles to follow them into a packed neighborhood like this. Only the elite experienced would dare try grabbing a rare species in a place like this, likely armed with strong sedatives or tranquilizers so they didn’t make a scene for the police to look into. They were staying out of sight, so they either recognized her from her old rebel days or they were just being extra careful. Likely the latter, most people in the Nexus don’t know about her teen reputation, even some police and government officials were clueless. 

Su had ten single-use home teleporters on her, set for her workshop specifically. She could get the kids out of there quickly with the goods and handle the freaks in the shadows easily enough. The trick was timing everything and keeping the hunters from grabbing the kids. There were only six surrounding them, two on either side of the path with two ahead of them and two behind. 

‘This is gonna be tricky,’ Su thought as she playfully grinned, “Hey, once we get back, I’ll whip up something for you kids. Ever heard of Dorayaki?” 

Robin and Batgirl were a bit confused, “I don’t think so?” the younger girl replied with a lowered brow. 

Tim and Damian were better informed, “That’s a Japanese sweet right?” Tim asked confidently. Damian nodded, “It’s made with pancakes and azuki beans like a sandwich but it tends to be made sweeter.” 

“Yup,” Su smiled as she subtly handed the bag with the technology parts to Tim, ruffling his hair with her freed hand, “and I’ve got the right stuff to remake it,” she carefully helped Batgirl carry the clothes bag on her shoulder, “so I’ll get it ready while you guys get changed. A new universe, a new look, ya know?” the traveler playfully tugged at Robin’s cape under the robe, “No offense, but the outfits you have now are a li~ttle out of style around here.” 

Just as she gave one of the two food bags to Robin, a familiar sound echoed. 

“Quiznak!” she pushed the four kids ahead as hard as she could, getting them a decent twelve feet of space away from the four electric nets laying where they were walking. Wasting no time as the kids groaned and the hunters moved Su pulled out her teleporters and snapped them on the children quickly. 

“Listen, you’re all going back a bit faster than me,” she explained as she whipped out a small gun and shot the incoming hunters, three into the barrels of their tranquilizer guns, two on the net cannons, and two in the testicles. With her free hand, she activated the four devices, “stay in the building and DO NOT let anyone in until I get back!” 

Ignoring the possible slave hunters’ cries of pain as their equipment exploded on them with each shot fired by Su, she focused on keeping the kids protected as they frantically looked around at their attempting kidnappers. 

“We can defend ourselves!” Damian tried to get up and reach for something but Su stopped him, “You’re too ill-equip to deal with this kind of stuff!” 

She was ignored, “I’ve faced against kidnappers and hunters daily in my world, I know what I’m doing!” 

Damian managed to get away from Su’s grasp, drop the bag, and run up to one of the closest hunters, pulling out a sword and slicing at the arm holding a gun. 

Su will admit, he did well disarming some of the hunters, but he was unprepared for one of the larger ones to pull out a species programmed drone armed with strong tranquilizers. As best as the kid did, the drone was more advanced than the tech he was used to and was shot once before he blacked out and went down like a lifeless doll, right into the arms of one of the hunters, who smashed the teleporter just as it reached the final countdown. 

At the same time, the three other kids were transported back to the house, leaving Su to try and retrieve Damian before they made off with him. 

Sadly, they too had teleporters and managed to hold her off in time for some of them to escape. The remaining others were given harsher treatment as Su beat them to near-death. Her anger at them getting away with Damian fueling her fight as she handled them with deadly force. 

By the time she knocked most of the strayed hunters out and chose one to interrogate, she heard some of the tenets of the neighborhood call for the police. 

“Guess we’re on a time crunch,” Su coldly told her chosen victim, a blue-skinned man with bulging, fly-like eyes, and two purple clavate antennae. His bruises were turning his bright skin to dark blue and then forest green, which nearly matched the black clothing he wore, “and I’m a merciful creature in nature. So, here’s my _kind_ option on how this can go: you tell me where your partners are taking that boy, and I’ll leave you tied here with a vouch of your cooperation for the authorities. With that, you’ll receive a lighter sentence, you know, since EVERYONE here knows the punishment for trafficking, which is BANNED in this Nexus, is _DEATH_.” she gained a reaper-worthy look in her eyes as her prisoner shivered like an Earth chinchilla, “Not to mention your crime will be documented and announced multiverse-wide, so anyone you were close to, say your family, will eventually hear of your actions. Heaven forbid if your family gets listed as criminal associates and publicly isolated, if not killed by vengefully-justified citizens.” 

The hunter gulped, “And the not kind option?” 

Su smirked, unnerving the hunter and some of the locals peeking out their windows to see the commotion, “Well, that’s something better explained in _experience_ , you know? If you want, we can get right to it, and maybe even break a few vital things before the police arrive.” 

With that, her prisoner stuttered out the coordinates with widened bug eyes, and a chinchilla-like tremble. 

With that, Su clocked him and doubled check his restrains, then wrote the promised note of his cooperation for the po-po, and retrieved the bag Damian left. Sighing, she clicked her teleporter on and activated it. 

‘This is just gonna get harder before it gets easier’ she thought as she vanished from the neighborhood streets. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what will this lead to?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! Leave kudos and comment, please!


End file.
